


Passionate Debate

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, mentions of interface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has work to get done but his mates just don't seem to understand the meaning of 'quiet'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Debate

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some UM/R/WJ and no one else seems to have written it. So have a little drabble I wrote while at work last week.

“If you two don’t mind, I am trying to work, so could you take your argument elsewhere?” Ratchet’s irritated voice rang across the lab, stopping Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus in their tracks. The two former wreckers looked sheepishly at the medic glaring at them, his hands on his hips.

“We weren’t arguing,” Wheeljack said. “We were having a discussion.”

“A passionate debate.” Magnus said, making Wheeljack grin. Ratchet rolled his optics and turned back around.

“Well, then can you go be passionate somewhere else?”

He realized what he had said when he heard Wheeljack’s rumble of a laugh.

“Yeah sure. We’ll go do that. Without you.” Wheeljack chuckled. Ratchet snorted.

“Oh no, you’re not getting me with that again. I have things to get done, and I will be staying right here until I’m finished.”

Arms circled his waist and Wheeljack nuzzled Ratchet’s neck.

“Aw come on, Doc. You’ve been working for a million solar cycles.”

“It’s true, you have been working a lot lately.” Magnus piped up, stepping forward and kissing one of Ratchet’s finials. The medic huffed.

“A gross exaggeration, Wheeljack, and I’ve been working on several projects that must be completed in a timely manner. Now, I have a number of blunt objects within arm’s reach, and I will not hesitate to start throwing them.”

Both of Ratchet’s mates knew he would make good on his threat, so with a few more kisses to their shared mate’s helm, Magnus and Wheeljack exited the lab area. Ratchet smiled after they left. He knew he had been working a lot lately, but these things needed to be completed.

It was several long megacycles later when Ratchet finally headed to the berth room. He opened the door and smiled. Magnus was recharging on his back as always, his clawed hand on Wheeljack’s waist. Wheeljack was curled up at his side, his hand on his chassis and his head on his shoulder. From the looks of them as well as the room, they had indeed messed around before falling into recharge.

Ratchet got onto the other side of the berth, snuggling up to Magnus much like Wheeljack had, and sighed contently. He heard Magnus’s engine rumble to life and smiled.

“Decided to join us after all?” Magnus said softly so as not to wake up Wheeljack (not that he likely would. Wheeljack slept like a rock most nights).

“I have to recharge at some point, don’t I?” Ratchet said, making Magnus chuckle.

“It’s shocking that we won’t have to search for you tomorrow, only to find you recharging at your desk again.”

“I do that a lot, I know.” Ratchet said, lifting his head and kissing Magnus’s cheek.

He was trying to condense his work, as well as trying to break it up more, but sometimes he just got caught up. Wheeljack was more vocal about his dislike than Magnus, but Ratchet knew that both of his mates didn’t like it. That was the main reason he was working on working less, that and the fact that it probably wasn’t good for him.

He reached across Magnus’s chassis and gently took Wheeljack’s hand, feeling the other mech’s hand automatically tighten around his own.

“Too bad I missed the… passionate debate.” Ratchet chuckled. Magnus hummed and ran his hand down Ratchet’s side.

“You know Wheeljack. He’ll be back online in a couple megacycles, ready for round two.”

Both mechs froze when Wheeljack shifted, opening one optic with a sleepy grunt.

“I would have recharged longer if you two hadn’t been talking.” He slurred, still coming online. Ratchet raised an optical ridge.

“Usually it doesn’t wake you up.” He said. Wheeljack smirked.

“I heard the words ‘round two’. Got my attention.”

Ratchet returned his smirk and he and Wheeljack shifted so they were lying more on Magnus’s chassis. Magnus blinked at them before smiling, wrapping his arms tighter around their waists.

Ratchet kept Wheeljack’s hand in his grip while the other hand smoothed up Ultra Magnus’s chassis, fingers teasing up the side of his finial, making the bigger mech’s vents hitch.

“So,” Ratchet said, “Mind if I join the debate this time?” He chuckled, engine humming.


End file.
